


Always come back

by AmyWoolner



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, chuck - Freeform, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Thomas has been in the glade a couple days and Newt goes to make sure he's doing okay





	Always come back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I posted this on Wattpad originally but it didn’t do so good so here we are

"I don't think Thomas is okay." Chuck says quietly and I follow his gaze to see Thomas walking towards the tree house.  
"He's only been here a couple days, he's just not settled in yet, but I can go check on him?" I offer, I'm going to check on him anyway but I like making Chuck feel better. He nods, smiling.  
"Thanks Newt." He says and I smile.  
"No problem Chuck, get some sleep." I say before standing up. I look over at the tree house and see Thomas sat at the very top with one leg hanging over the edge, the right leg bent with his hand resting on it, leaning against the wood next to him. The glade is empty as most gladers are asleep already and the few that are awake are in their hammocks as it's very late. I walk to the tree house and climb up, pausing slightly when I get to the top before walking over and sitting next to Thomas, my legs hanging off the side and my body turned towards him.

"Y'alright, Tommy?" I ask and he shrugs, his gaze drifting slightly to the homestead before going back towards the stars. I watch him as he watches the sky, his brown eyes shine bright and the moonlight makes his face glow beautifully.  
"What's up with Chuck? He's usually asleep by now." He asks and I look towards homestead and see Chuck sat in his hammock with a slight frown on his face. Even from this high up I can see the worry for Thomas on his face. The two grew close quickly and Chuck sees Thomas as a sort of brother figure and Thomas happily fills that role.  
"He’s worried about you." I say and Thomas frowns.  
"He doesn't need to be." He says quietly.  
"He said he doesn't think you're okay." I say and Thomas looks down at where Chuck is.  
"That why you came up here?" He asks and I frown.  
"Funnily enough I'm worried about you too Tommy." I say, watching as his beautiful face finally turns to look at me. His brown eyes meeting mine and I notice the butterflies again. The same butterflies I feel every time I talk to or see or think about Thomas. The same butterflies the Minho has spent the past few days teasing me about because I told him about my crush on Thomas and he likes to make my life hell. When Tommy still hasn't said anything for a few minutes I speak up again.  
"So what's up Tommy." I ask and I think his cheeks turn a tiny bit pink when I call him Tommy but I must have imagined it.  
"I've just been thinking." He says and I raise an eyebrow.  
"Well gimme a sec and I'll call the press." I say and he rolls his eyes.  
"I wanna be a runner Newt." He says and I feel my heart stop.  
"What? Why?" I ask confused and hurt. Thomas looks over at the currently shut doors.  
"I want to do something. I want to get out. I want us all to get out and I need to help find a way out. Newt I can't stay in here all day forever." He says and I look down at the platform we're sat on and bite my lip nervously.

"It's dangerous Tommy." I say. I can feel his eyes on me and I take a deep shaky breath.  
"If you want to then I can talk to Minho about it but you need to promise me something." I say, finally meeting his eyes again and he turns so his body is towards me.  
"Anything." He says and for some reason this makes my heart flutter.  
"Always come back." I say and he smiles slightly and his cheeks definitely turn slightly more pink. He moves his right hand so it's on my lower thigh and squeezes it slightly. "Always." He agrees and I put my hand on top of his.  
"You been thinking bout anything else?" I ask in case there's something else on his mind.  
"Just one thing." He says, his gaze flickers down to my lips very briefly before staring intently into my eyes and I feel my cheeks heat up.  
"What is it?" I ask curiously and praying my theory is correct.  
"I just-" he stutters and I squeeze his hand gently to tell him to continue. His gaze drops to our hands and I fear I've scared him or creeped him out until his hand turns over and he grasps mine.  
"What's on your mind, Tommy?" I ask again, my voice hardly above a whisper, and he blushes darker.  
"You." He mumbles and I blush. Thomas' gaze moves to my face and he studies every part of my face before leaning forward slightly and pressing his lips to mine. I immediately release his hand and place my hands on his neck and I feel his strong hands slide up my thighs and grip my waist.

We pull apart after a few minutes, our foreheads resting against each other's as we catch our breath and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I can feel Thomas' pulse under my hands and his heart is racing.  
"Your heart is beating really fast." I whisper and he smiles.  
"Yeah, you have that effect on me." He mumbles and I blush which makes Thomas grin.  
"You're cute." He says and I blush deeper. Thomas presses a sweet kiss to my forehead before grinning.  
"And you're blushing." He says and I smile.  
"Yeah well you have that effect on me." I say which makes him roll his eyes before pressing another kiss against my lips.


End file.
